


Jumpers on a Summer's Day

by BethXP



Series: Jamhn [1]
Category: Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inbetween challenges James and John go for a stroll in the park away from the stuffy and tent other contestants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpers on a Summer's Day

James sat crosslegged on the floor and took a sip from his water bottle. They had just completed the first round of the day and it was now the break before the technical challenge. Of course, after spending all morning cooking and with the nerves of the next round looming James never fancied anything to eat at this time. It probably did him no good surviving off water for seven hours, but with so much to think about the contents of his stomach was not high up on his list.

He fanned himself. It was such a hot day and James had made the mistake of putting on a jumper this morning. He took another glug of water as he glanced at the other contestants. No one else looked warm or flustered; maybe it was just him that was feeling the heat. And he knew exactly why.

John.

It wasn’t fair. Why did he have to wear his shirt half open like that? His apron covered more of his chest than the shirt did! Sue had even mentioned John's clothing to him whilst he was trying to cook and he fumbled over his words, not quite able to think straight as he watched John bake. 

It wasn’t like this at the beginning. On the first day James had thought nothing of John. He was friendly and good looking, and James could see them getting along, but no more than that. Then he had woken in the middle of the night, sweating and his heart beating rapidly after a particularly wet dream involving the young baker. The next day was agonising because he could not get the dream out of his head, and with every time they met it got harder and harder not to pounce on the adorable, easily embarrassed, giggly, sweet smiling John.

_This is ridiculous_ , James said to himself. _You are competitors, enemies, rivals, not lovers! You are supposed to secretly hate each other and make sure that your creations are better than his, sabotaging his work when he is not looking, throwing dirty looks and insulting each other until the tension gets too great and you end up having hot angry sex on the floor!_

_No! Brain stop!_

“James?” A hand waved itself in James’ line of sight and James snapped out of his trance. “You looked completely out of it there.” It was John. _Oh god, I hope he can’t read minds_. He was laughing, an adorable little chuckle which rendered James almost completely speechless.

“Sorry, miles away,” he smiled. _Yeah, in an alternative universe where you and I are getting it on. Shut up brain!_

“It’s so stuffy in this tent.” John's blue eyes briefly glanced around the space he was talking about. James did the same, even though he had been looking at the same surroundings every weekend for the past three weeks. “Do you fancy going for a stroll?”

James had to bite his tongue before he said ‘I’d love to but I don’t trust myself not to drag you behind a brush the moment I get the chance’. Instead he just smiled and nodded, hoping he didn’t look too crazy.

“Great!” John beamed, slipping off his apron so that more of his bare chest was on show. It was like a punch to the gut for James as he tried not to stare and focused on taking his own apron off.

The moment they stepped out of the tent, the stuffy air was replaced by the heat of the direct sunlight, and after a few minutes of walking they realised there was no way they could continue to walk in this weather. John suggested a spot in the shade of a large oak tree, so they sat on the grass with their backs leaning on the bark of the tree trunk. They chatted about the signature challenge they had just endured. James told John how delicious his bake looked, which made John blush like he always did when he was complimented. 

Despite being in the shade, the heat began to creep up on James again. He had already rolled his sleeves up but that didn’t help much. He fanned himself absentmindedly and puffed out his cheeks.

“You know you wouldn’t be so hot if you hadn’t worn that jumper today,” said John, tilting his head to the side and raising his eyebrows.

“The weather man said it would rain today,” James said in his defence.

“Which of course means it would be the hottest day of the year, this is England after all!”

“I will remember that for next time!”

“Why don’t you take it off?” James looked horrified at the suggestion, crossing his arms over his chest to protect himself. He couldn’t bear the thought of John seeing his hideous scrawny body all hot and sweaty. Fuck, the wet dream was coming back to him.

“I-I don’t really-”

“Come on, it’s no big deal. You are going to boil if you don’t! Look, I will take my shirt off so it doesn’t feel weird.” He then proceeded to undo the buttons on his shirt.

James shut his mouth quickly to stop himself dribbling. John peeled the shirt off to reveal his broad, surprisingly manly shoulders, pushing his chest out as he did so. This was cruel, torture! James thought to himself, and yet he could not stop staring! He just wanted to reach out and feel every lump and crevice on John's body, see what the sensation of having John's skin touching his own would be like. 

“Your turn!”

James could not speak. He was still staring. If he wasn’t so completely mesmerised he would have realised how creepy he must have looked, not being able to take his eyes off John's chest, and yet John did not seem to notice.

“You are making me hot just looking at you in that jumper. It is coming off even if I have to get it off you myself.”

John reached out and grabbed James by the hips. James jumped but did not push him away. He was so lost in his fantasy he wanted to savour every second of this. 

John was determined to get that silly jumper off. So with a crooked smile he hooked his index fingers under the hem of the top and slowly tugged it upward, ensuring his fingertips constantly brushed against James’ skin. When he reached the point where it needed to go over James’ head, he gave one big tug, and in the short time James was blinded he had closed the gap between them.

“I have wanted to do that from the moment I met you,” he whispered, meeting James’ gaze. 

James sat dumbfounded. _Kiss him, kiss him!_ his brain was screaming but he could not move. John's warm sweet breath was tickling his lips. 

John was still holding the jumper upside down and inside out above James’ head. He only just seemed to realise this as he threw it on the grass and pounced on James with such force that it knocked James back onto the grass. With his now free hands, John cupped James’ cheek as he guided his lips to his own, kissing him as he shifted his legs so that he was straddling him. 

James, already mesmerised by the topless John in front of him, was frozen the unexpected kiss that was so full of lust and want. It was only when his brain persuaded him that this was no dream that he began to respond, kissing back and clutching to John's back and hair. He let his hands explore John's body as he kissed his lips, cheek, neck, chest. 

He felt John pull away. “No!” he tried to pull John back. John gave him a quick chase kiss but then resisted, kneeling up and crawling backwards until his head was level with James’ hips. He gave James a devilish grin. Like with the jumper, he hooked his index fingers around the waistband and tugged downwards, ensuring his fingers trailed along James’ skin as he lowered James’ trousers.

James flushed. He had never done anything like this in such a public place before, but he did not want John to stop. He gasped as John hesitated.

“J-John… please…”

There was a glint in John's eye as he took off James’ boxers…


End file.
